Dr. Myuu
|Race=Machine Mutant |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 740 |Date of death=Age 789 |FamConnect= Baby (Creator) General Rilldo (Creation) Commander Nezi (Creation) Bizu (Creation) Natt (Creation) Ribet (Creation) Luud (Creation) Mutchi (Creation) Hell Fighter 17 (Co-Creation) Giru (Creation) }} Dr. Myuu (ドクター・ミュー) is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than total control of the universe in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga/Baby Saga Dr. Myuu masterminds the plot to build an ultimate Machine Mutant out of Trunks, Pan and Goku to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. To this end, he created a powerful enforcer named General Rilldo, and tried to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls to use them to complete his creation, Baby, and use it to take over the universe. However, Goku, Pan and Trunks got past General Rilldo and foiled Dr. Myuu's plans. Dr. Myuu escaped, but was killed when Baby burst out of his body. It was revealed then that Baby was actually the one who programmed Dr. Myuu, and not the other way around. He enjoyed feasting on kali tatti. Super 17 Saga Dr. Myuu later teams up with Dr. Gero in Hell and creates a mutant machine duplicate of Android 17, who controls the original Android 17 and converges their powers together to set a rift between Earth and Hell. Hell's Android 17 and the two scientists escape, following which the two Android 17s eventually fuse together to become Super 17. Super 17 betrays and kills Dr. Gero thanks to Dr. Myuu's programming changes,then goes on to dominate the Z Fighters (including Super Saiyan 4 Goku thanks to his absorption field ability) to the point that Dr. Myuu truly believes he can take over the universe, until Android 18 shows up and gets in his head by appealing to his sense of self. Dr. Myuu, in anger at Android 18's apparent influence, orders Super 17 to destroy Goku and Android 18 with his Electro Eclipse Bomb attack, calling out his manhood and courage in the process. However, Super 17 is agitated by this and turns against Dr. Myuu, destroying him with the attack instead. He was sent back to Hell after this. Techniques *'Flight' – Dr. Myuu has the ability to fly through manipulation of ki. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Kazuyuki Sogabe *FUNimation Dub: Duncan Brannan *Brazilian Dub: Gilberto Barolli Trivia *In the English dub, Dr. Myuu speaks with a German accent and says such words as "Guten tag", a phrase in German which means "Good Day". *Dr. Myuu shares somewhat of a resemblance with Dr. Raichi and Dr. Gero, which may or may not be coincidental. *Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero are very similar in appearance and design (ex: mustache, long hair, and tall hat). Also, both Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero were killed by their creations, who turned on their masters (the Androids and Baby, though the latter was technically his master, as he was created by Baby). Additionally, Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero met with their final fates by a shared creation, Super 17. *Dr. Myuu's name is based on the Greek letter μ, which is used in many academic fields. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Doctors Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT